


The Lesson

by darkroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Beating, Bloodplay, Dark, Demon Blood, Hallucifer, Hell Flashbacks, M/M, Past Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Rape, Torture, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is angry about Sam not looking for him in Purgatory. Dean and Benny decide to teach Sam a lesson he will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lesson

Dean was sitting in the bunker with Benny. His vampire friend was sipping on some of his blood that Dean poured out from one of his veins. It was the least he could do for his friend. Dean was sipping on a beer and eating a pie to make up for his blood loss.

Benny put down his glass of blood and asked, “How is your brother that wants to kill me?”

Dean chuckled, “A pain in my ass. I want to teach him a lesson. I want to show him what a shitty brother he is. I want to take something precious from him. I have no idea why I have that desire. It is just the bastard didn’t even look for me. I should have knifed him a long time ago like my dad said.”

Benny picked his glass up and took a small drink. He casually said, “I have an idea. It will be an experience he will never forget.”

Dean rolled his eyes and stated, “It is going to have to be good.”

Benny rolled his eyes, “I know killing your brother is off the table but from what you told me, he was your lover once. Maybe he just needs to reacquaint himself with his purpose for you.”

++

Sam was in his room in the bunker when he heard a knock on the door. He shouted, “Come in.” He was a little surprised when Dean and Benny stalked into his room. Dean knew how he felt about Benny.

Dean grinned and pulled out a Taser. The next thing Sam knew he was twitching from the shocks while he was getting manhandled onto his bed. The vampire and his brother were easily able to overpower him. The only time Sam had ever been able to win a fight against Dean was when he was high on demon blood.

They plopped him on his stomach and tied his hands to the headboard. Sam struggled in the binds for a few moments before he realized it was useless. He wasn’t going anywhere until Dean or Benny let him go. He looked over his shoulder and asked angrily, “Dean, what are you doing?”

Dean didn’t say anything. Instead, Sam watched Dean unthread his belt from his pants and fold it in half. Then Sam felt the sting of the belt against his back. Dean wasn’t holding back, Sam could feel that. Dean was hitting him as hard as he could. Sam tried to control his breathing as he reminded himself he had faced much worse in his life and once Dean got whatever this was out of his system they would be fine.

Five minutes into the unyielding blows, Sam was faltering on his breathing. Dean didn’t even pause between strikes. Sam blurted out in pain, “Dean, why are you doing this?”

Dean moved the belt down to Sam’s rear and started raining down strikes there. He still did not provide Sam an answer. Sam tucked his head into the curve of his arm. He knew it was going to be a long night. After twenty more minutes, Sam started to weep. His back, ass, and thighs felt like they were on fire. It wasn’t as bad as being in the cage. It was more the knowledge who was doing this.

He heard Benny chuckle, “We are starting to break him, brother.” Sam wanted to tell Benny that he wasn’t Dean’s brother but he didn’t. Sam kept his mouth shut and tried to will away his tears. He knew what game they were playing now. They wanted to break him. Sam wasn’t sure how long it took Lucifer to break him, but somehow he thought Dean could do it in a matter of hours whereas it took Lucifer decades.

Sam felt his pants and back start to get wet after an unknown amount of time passed. He knew they had broken the skin. Sam felt his clothes getting cut off and then he felt the cold tongue of a vampire on his back licking up the blood. Benny moaned as he licked up Sam’s blood. Sam was sickened when he heard Benny say, “I can taste it in his blood. His blood doesn’t taste like normal human blood. There is the taste of ash and fire in it. He might think I am a monster, but so is he.”

Dean spoke for the first time since this whole thing started. His voice was cold and unlike what he had ever heard from his brother before, “He has demon blood in him. He’s a freak. It’s about time, I treat him like what he is.”

Sam couldn’t believe what Dean was saying. He choked back a sob because out of all the people in the world, Sam thought his brother was the one person who didn’t hate him. It wasn’t his fault his mother used him in a demon deal. Sam wondered if maybe he should tell Dean the truth about that year. Maybe if he did that would end it, but he didn’t. There was no point.

Sam heard the zipper on Dean’s pants. He remembered how before Hell, before Ruby, before Jess, they used to be lovers. They were stupid teenagers that were isolated from the world by their father. Sam left partly because he wanted to get away from that relationship with Dean. He wanted to do that with Dean but he knew they deserved more. They deserved something normal.

He felt Dean roll a finger in his blood then start to press inside of him. Sam bit down on his bottom lip. Excluding the cage, Sam hadn’t had anal sex since before he left for Stanford. That was over ten years ago. It was hard for him to process that his brother was actually raping him. Lucifer had pretended to be Dean plenty of times, but this was actually Dean. It was different.

Sam tried to let his mind slip and tell himself this wasn’t really happening. But he couldn’t make himself believe it. He knew this was real. He knew his brother had two fingers inside of him. Sam could still feel Benny licking his blood off of his back and ass as Dean opened him up.

Once Dean had three fingers inside of him, Sam couldn’t deny that it burned. Dean did make a move toward his prostate but thankfully, Sam stayed soft. He couldn’t get hard like this anyways. Not with a vampire feeding on him, thoughts of Hell running through his head, and his brother in the process of raping him.

Then Sam felt Dean start to push his cock inside of him. It was foreign yet familiar. However, unlike the last time they did this, Sam could feel the bile wanting to push its way out of his stomach. Sam whispered out pleas of “No,” as Dean pushed him.

Dean didn’t give him any time to adjust before he started thrusting in and out of his ass. It felt like he was being split in two. It reminded him of the cage. The pain was so very close. Then Dean’s words echoed the words that Lucifer would say to him in Dean’s body, “My little brother, you’re nothing but my bitch.”

Sam whimpered and started mumbling to himself, “You’re not real. You’re not real. This isn’t real.”

Sam felt Dean playing with his nipples and palming his cock. The touch made him want to burn those parts of his body off. He stopped talking after the pain became to numbing and his tears became too heavy.

Then Sam felt Benny grab his hair and pull up. The vampire pried open his jaw and shoved his cock inside. Sam felt him twist both of his hands in his hair and start to thrust. The pace was brutal. He couldn’t breathe with what was happening. Sam was thankful as his vision started to go black. Then he was granted mercy and blacked out.

++

After Benny and Dean finished teaching Sam a lesson. Benny left which was fine with Dean. Sam passed out on his bed and Dean had no doubt Sam enjoyed himself. It would be nice to have that part of their relationship again. Dean had missed it and it was something that he had with Benny in Purgatory.

Dean didn’t see Sam for nearly a day after the lesson. He was reading an old book on lore when Sam limped into the library. Sam was wearing an old pair of sweats and he looked like he hadn’t slept or showered. Dean frowned at him and realized that it would be typical of him to have to baby Sam like that.

He gruffly stated, “Sam go take a shower and get some sleep you look like shit.” Sam flinched at his words but didn’t say anything. His brother just kept creeping slowly to wherever it was he was going. Dean snapped, “Did you hear me?”

Sam looked at him and Dean could see Sam had been crying. This close Dean could also see bruising on Sam’s face from where Benny had a hold of him. Sam’s voice was wispy and it was obvious it was difficult for Sam to talk. “I just wanted to get my phone. I think I left it in the kitchen.” Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother’s odd behavior and watched Sam walk past.

Once Sam’s back as turned, Dean could see that blood had soaked through Sam’s clothes. Dean got up and rushed over to Sam because Sam was hurt. As soon as he touched Sam, his brother fell to his knees and begged. “Please don’t hurt me. Please, I.. I’ll be good. Just please, don’t hurt me.”

Dean moved his hands away from Sam and took a steadying breath. He asked carefully, “Sam, what is wrong with you? Why are you bleeding everywhere?” He knew he had belted Sam the day before, but surely Sam had enough sense to clean himself up.

Sam kept his head lowered and trembled. Dean could see the trembles throughout Sam’s entire body. “I don’t know what is real. I don’t know if I am there. My brother. He would never beat and rape me. Lucifer would do that but Lucifer is in a cage. It couldn’t have been Dean. It had to be Lucifer. I’m there. I never left. I..I never left Dean.” 


End file.
